Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to wireless communication, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to rate control loops that can achieve high packet reliability with good spectral efficiency.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless communication technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience.
Wireless devices in a network may adapt the modulation and coding used for wireless transmissions on a given channel in an attempt to efficiently use communication resources in view of interference, channel fading, and other factors. For example, if a high packet error rate is observed through the use of a feedback mechanism, the wireless devices may select a different coding rate for subsequent transmissions. Here, the frequency with which the coding rate is adapted depends on the frequency with which error feedback is received.